plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot War Wagon
Zombot War Wagon is the boss of Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is controlled by Dr. Zomboss and is battled in Wild West - Day 25 and Modern Day - Day 32. It is the Wild West variant of the Zombot based upon the Zombot Plank Walker. It has its legs and body modified. Its missile attack is derived from the Zombot Sphinx-inator. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The stagecoach of destruction from the western wilds. Special: missile attack can target mine carts Ranchers and farmhands, abandon your fields. Rumbling down the dusty trail, this wagon was engineered to strike fear into the heart of any horticulturist who should encounter it. Dr. Zomboss normally doesn't take any bull, but this time he made an exception. Overview Zombot War Wagon absorbs 1275 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 325 normal damage shots and at 825 normal damage shots, before dying at 1275 normal damage shots. Attacks The Zombot War Wagon randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies: *It has a missile attack in which it fires multiple missiles whose targets are indicated by a target on the spaces. The missiles instantly kills plants, unless they are under the effects of Plant Food. **This attack can either fire at four of five tiles in a minecart column or at three random non-minecart tiles. *It will step back, charge, and kill any zombies and plants in a two-row range. It will stop before the lawn mowers and jump back. This attack can only be stopped with the Plant Food effects. Strategies :See Wild West - Day 25 and Modern Day - Day 32. Gallery File:Zombot War Wagon Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 File:Zombot War Wagon Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 File:War Wagon Promotional.jpg|A promotional image for Zombot War Wagon posted in the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page. File:Zombot War Wagon Icon2.png|Almanac icon File:Ballasxuhhxheuxeubhxehxhbedbeh.jpeg|Sale advertisement with War Wagon File:Images (1)Zombot War Wagon Projectiles.jpg|Zombot War Wagon launches projectiles File:War wagon zom BOSS.jpg|Zombot War Wagon at the start of the level File:Screenshot 2014-09-26-17-29-52-1.png|Another advertisement with Zombot War Wagon File:HDZombotWarWagon.png|HD Zombot War Wagon File:ATLASES ZOMBIECOWBOYZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Chinese version File:Flame and Ice Crytals Event Promo.png|Zombot War Wagon in an advertisement for the 1.8.2 update, along with Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Firebloom Queen and Match Flower Boxer File:Zombot War Wagon in Volcano Level Icon.png Trivia *A Zombie Bull is seen on the wagon despite the fact that none are summoned in the battle, which means it is the only Zombot with an animal with it, although the bull is a robot. **The reason why there is a Zombie Bull on the wagon is explained in the War Wagon's Almanac, as it says that "Dr. Zomboss normally doesn't take any bull, but this time he made an exception". The word "bull" mentioned in the almanac means "nonsense," but another meaning of the word is an animal of the same name, and the Zombie Bull is a bull. *Every Poncho Zombie it spawns contains a metal grate under its poncho. *If defeated while slowed down, its defeat animation will also slow down. *Although its Almanac entry states "missile attack can target mine carts" it meant that most of the time, Zombot War Wagon will target the plants that are in the mine cart. However, it can also target three random plants that are not on the mine carts. *Unlike Zombot Sphinx-inator, (which only fires one missile), it fires three to four missiles at a time. Zombot Tomorrow-tron is also the same, but this was only prior to the 2.4.1 update. *It is the only Zombot that has wheels on its feet. *If the Zombot is defeated then the player feeds the Lightning Reed with Plant Food, the thundercloud will not attack the Zombot unless after the player gets the money bag. *If the player feeds a Lightning Reed with Plant Food and it attacks the Zombot, the Zombot cannot do its charge attack while it is being hit by the thundercloud, due to the cloud being a Plant Food effect and Plant Food effects stop Zombot lane clearing attacks. *In Modern Day - Day 32, when the Zombot War Wagon is defeated and after the player collects the prize, any Citrons in the two lanes it occupies will shoot at it before it disappears. *When the missiles pop out of the Zombot's eye as it targets the plants, they are smaller. But when they are fired at the plants, they become normal size. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, it along with the Zombot Plank Walker and the Zombot Tomorrow-tron were not added until the 1.8.0 update. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Wild West - Day 25 *Modern Day - Day 32 *Zombots ru:Военный вагон Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Wild West Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Bosses Category:Robot zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses